Books Are Violent
"Насильственные Книги" (англ. "Books Are Violent") - песня учеников Элморской школы, чтобы довести до людей, как книги жестоки. Текст песни Гамбол: Прочитали сотню книг, несут они страдания. И почувствовали в миг, их притворное влияние. Колин: "Повелитель Мух", дикий парень выжил всем на зло! Но остался слух, что очкарику не повезло! Дарвин: Если крови любите вкус, Шекспир учить их хвала. Весь "Тит Андроник", мамочка, сыночка в печке испекла. Билли: Это твоя работа мама-а-а-а! Банана Джо: Что за книгу не возьмёшь, как тебя бросает в дрожь. Пенни: История о шапочке красной, даже волку покажется самой ужасной. А'лан': Мы подписываемся вкусам, как рубят головы медузам. Гамбол: Читал про "Зайца и черепаху" меня хватило чувство страха! БОЙ! Дарвин: Ты ведь не читал эту басню? Гамбол: Ээм, нет. Т'обиас': Прочтите Диккенса "Оливер Твист", и в библиотеке заприте! А лучше курса для карманника, вы даже не ищите! Фелисити: Мне всё понятно, прекрати! Сказки барахло! Гамбол: Но книги все сплошное зло! Мне рэп поможет, чтоб до всех дошло! Друг, жги. Рэп часть Джук: Битбоксинг Гамбол 'и 'Остальные: Это только слова, да мудрёные фразы. Нельзя поумнеть по чьим-то приказу. Но от книг пробирает мороз по коже. Тут они с видеоиграми схожи. Ромео и Джульета. Песенка ваша света. Гамлету узнать пора. "Быть или не быть" тоже игра. А то о Миссури, никто не слышал От этой книги едет крыша. Я до сих пор ещё не постиг, чем видеоигры хуже книг. Сасси: Головы долой! Пенни: Знаю ориентир! Текст английской песни Гамбол: Everybody read a book, wreak havoc across the nation. Come on just have a look, there's such violent inspiration. Колин: "Lord of the Flies" is a book each parent cherishes! The feral kids survive, but the one with glasses perishes! Дарвин: If you want more blood and guts give Shakespeare's plays a try. In "Titus Andronicus," a mother gets her son served up in a pie. Билли: You did this to me mother! Банана Джо: Legends, myths and fairy tales, Will make their readers shriek and wail. Пенни: "Red Riding Hood" is pretty bizarre where a wolf dresses up as a girl's grandma. А'лан': I've read Greek myths just like you sir When they get beheaded like Medusa. Гамбол: And I read "Tortoise and the Hare," A tale of torture and despair! FIGHT! Дарвин: You haven't read that one have you? Гамбол: Er, no. Т'обиас': If you read Dicken's "Oliver Twist," you'd shut the library door and lock it! It's all about these homeless kids who learn how to pickpocket! Фелисити: Okay I get it, that's enough! Fiction should be banned! Гамбол: But history books are just as bad! Perhaps a rap will help you understand! Juke, hit it. Рэп часть Джук: Битбоксинг Гамбол 'и 'Остальные: It's just words, words, words. Cover to cover. Bound with a spine, word to your mother. But books are the same, every story to video games. They're just as gory. Romeo, oh Romeo. Romeo is your homie-o. To be or not to be, That's the question for a G. "Huck Finn's Adventures" by Mark Twain. All these books are driving me insane. So who should really get the blame, Are books as bad as video games? Сасси: Off with their heads! Т'обиас': Thar she blows! Факты * Отсылки к книгам и.т.д: ** Колин упоминает "Повелитель Мух". ** Дарвин упоминает "Тит Андроник". ** Банана Джо на Дракулу.(также он одевается, как Дракула) ** Пенни упоминает "Красную Шапочку". ** Алан возможно отсылается на Персея. ** Гамбол отсылается на "Черепаху и Зайца", Гамлета(также его цитату "Быть или не быть"), Миссури и на "Приключения Геекльберри Фиинна" ** Тобиас отсылается на "Приключения Оливера Твиста" * Сцена, в которой Дарвин носит очки, рисует молнию на голове и врезается в стену - это ссылка на Гарри Поттера. ** Сцена, в которой Пенни носит парик и имеет лук с плунжером, как стрела, является ссылкой на Голодные игры. Категория:Песни